


New Life

by chouxchan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Implied dubcon, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouxchan/pseuds/chouxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping from an abusive relationship, Jaejoong runs to the other end of Seoul. Resting in a park, he meets Yunho, who takes him in. Yunho and his three roommates Yoochun, Junsu and Changmin soon become Jaejoong's new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> XXX
> 
> Warnings: Explicit domestic abuse (first scene). Implied/referenced non-con/dub-con
> 
> XXX

Jaejoong fought hard not to cry where he stood in the shower, cleaning up after Yihan had finished with his body. Yihan had been extra aggressive today. He was never a caring lover, all that mattered was his own release, but bleeding like this was still a rare thing.

Jaejoong felt used. He always did. It was Yihan's style. Use, abuse, ignore until he was in the mood again, rinse and repeat. Ignoring the stinging pain in his heart, caused by tears not allowed to run free, Jaejoong dried up and put on some sweats. He preferred soft clothes after having sex with Yihan. It felt like a hug. One that Yihan hadn't given him in almost a year.

Jaejoong winced at the loud protests coming from the bathroom door. He really should get that fixed. Later. He didn't have time right now. Yihan was waiting. Yihan didn't like waiting. Yihan especially didn't like waiting for Jaejoong. Sometimes Jaejoong wondered if they really were a couple. Sometimes it felt more like a master-slave relationship.

"I said ten minutes", Yihan's accusatory voice carved at Jaejoong, who bit his lip to keep from talking back. Talking back to Yihan was the opposite of clever.

"Do you have any idea how much longer you took?!" Yihan raised his voice towards the second half of the sentence. That was never a good sign.

 _Probably a lot less than your reaction indicates..._ Jaejoong thought. He said nothing.

"Forty-seven seconds! That's almost an entire minute! Did I say eleven minutes, Jaejoong? Did I? NO! I said TEN! Are you stupid or do you just not listen to me? That's it, isn't it? You don't respect me enough to do as I say. Or do you just enjoy me smacking you around?"

The last sentence was accompanied by a sharp slap to Jaejoong's left cheek. _Is it my fault? Should I be more careful about the time? Or do I just enjoy him smacking me around?_

"Maybe you're a masochist? Are you a masochist, Jaejoong? Maybe you get off from me hitting you?"

Jaejoong let out a soft 'oof' sound as he was shoved into the wall behind him. _Am I a masochist?_

"Do you like that? Are you getting a boner?"

Yihan grabbed Jaejoong's crotch. Too hard. Jaejoong whimpered at the pain. _No. Definitely not a masochist._

"Please, you're hurting me", he pleaded to deaf ears. When Yihan was angry he didn't listen to reason. He wouldn't stop until he'd got it out of his system.

A punch to the solar plexus sent him to his knees, gasping to regain some of the air knocked out of him. _He's angrier than usual today. What did I do? It can't be only the 47 seconds. I must have done something else_ , Jaejoong thought as he was hoisted up by the collar so that Yihan's fist could make acquaintances with Jaejoong's cheek bone.

That last hit sent Jaejoong to the floor, and while he shook his head to straighten his senses, a kick to the softest part of the belly, right between the hip bones, made him scream out in pain.

Jaejoong was fighting back his tears. He didn't want to give Yihan the satisfaction of having hurt and humiliated him to the breaking point. Not again. Not today of all days. His mother's words rang in his ears. "No one should cry on their birthday." _Was it really his birthday? It was, wasn't it? The calendar said so._

Jaejoong's eyes flew open. Now it was his turn to be angry.

_Right. No one should cry on their birthday. I'm not the one at fault here. He is. No more. Enough._

"Enough!" he cried out at the top of his lungs. He scrambled to his feet, telling himself that the room wasn't spinning.

"What was that? Is the little dog barking back?" Yihan said incredulously, almost laughing at Jaejoong. How could he ever have loved this monster?

"I am not a dog! And I am _not_ your punching bag! I am a human being, and supposedly your fiancé!"

Jaejoong was almost trembling from the adrenaline rush. It had been ages since he'd asserted himself like this. Ever since he and Yihan had become an official couple three years ago, it had been 'yes, hyung', 'thank you, hyung', 'I'm sorry, hyung', 'I won't do it again, hyung'. As of right this second, that life was a thing of the past.

"After all I've done for you, this is how you choose to thank me?" Yihan asked, stepping closer with a threatening look on his face.

"You've done nothing for me! All you've done is hurt me! But you know what, _Yihan-sshi_? That ends now. We're over!"

When Yihan reached in to grip Jaejoong's throat, the latter pushed him away with strength he hadn't possessed in years. It was as if he'd found his old self again. The real Jaejoong, who used to face the world with his head held high, smiling at everyone, radiating self-pride and mental strength. Who would have laughed at anyone who even hinted that he'd stay longer than five minutes in the same room as a person like Yihan.

Hardly registering the crash as Yihan fell onto and through the glass table, Jaejoong ran into their bedroom and grabbed the only object in this entire apartment that was his own — a picture of his family, in a macaroni-and-seashell-art frame he'd made in first grade —, and ran. He didn't feel the glass shards from the table nipping at his bare feet. He just ran. He just barely remembered to grab his shoes and jacket as he left the apartment. He didn't feel the February sleet on his bare feet, the cold didn't bother him at this moment. He was running for his life. Was he running _towards_ his life? Hurrying to catch up with himself? He didn't know. He had only one thought in his head. _Away._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Jaejoong ran until the exhaustion made his vision blurry. Retching from strain a couple of times, he stopped under a tree. Looking around while catching his breath, Jaejoong noticed he was in a park.

Leaning with his back against the tree, Jaejoong allowed himself to sink to the ground. He suddenly felt very lonely, and very small. And tired. Exhausted, now that the adrenaline wasn't fuelling him anymore. What would he do now? Over the past thirty-four months, Yihan had made sure he became Jaejoong's life, his world. Jaejoong barely remembered how to live on his own. Maybe this had been a bad idea? Maybe he should go back? Beg for forgiveness, take Yihan's anger, let the elder fuck him half to death as an apology? _No._ That was the only thing Jaejoong was certain of. Never again.

Jaejoong suddenly realised how cold and sore his feet were, and slowly, almost in a haze, put on his shoes. He hated the weird feeling of being barefoot in his shoes, but it was better than nothing. He wrapped his jacket around his upper body, trying to ignore that his butt was getting wet from the snow he sat on. Suddenly the winter wind was very cold and unforgiving. The fact that it was pitch dark and in late in the evening didn't help Jaejoong's mood.

Hugging the old picture frame close to his chest, Jaejoong pouted, feeling the tears burn behind his eyelids. He bit his lip, ignoring the taste of dried blood. _No one should cry on their birthday. It's still a couple of hours left._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Jaejoong sat under the tree for the longest half hour in the history of time, trying not to fall asleep, trying not to cry.

Suddenly, he felt something tickle his ear. He looked and saw a dog, sniffing at him with great interest. It was some kind of husky.

"Hey", Jaejoong said softly, weakly, with a croaky voice. "Did you run away from home too?" _Not home. That place had never been his home._ The dog answered by licking at the corner of his mouth. Jaejoong petted the dog a bit, grateful for the kindness and company the animal provided.

"Taepoong-ah! Where are you?" A voice called, and the husky heeded. Jaejoong looked after the dog as it went to its owner's side. "Oh, hi", the tall man said as he noticed Jaejoong where he was sitting.

Jaejoong offered a weak smile. He knew he must look pathetic, bruised and wet and cold.

"Are you okay?" the other man asked when he noticed the state Jaejoong was in. The concern in his voice sounded genuine and kind.

Jaejoong only shook his head, fearing that if he opened his mouth he would just cry. _Not yet_.

"I live just a couple of blocks from here, let me help you", the man said. Given that he'd just escaped from an abusive relationship, Jaejoong knew he should be a little more wary of who he followed, but at that moment he was desperate for some kindness, and this stranger was giving it. It's not like he would enter a relationship with the man just by letting him clean up his wounds. First sight of danger and he could be out the door. It would be okay.

"I'm Yunho", the man said, reaching out a hand, which Jaejoong accepted, letting the other pull him to his feet.

"Jaejoong."

"Jaejoong? Sounds like Taepoong", Yunho smiled. It was clearly an awkward attempt at small talk to cheer him up, and although it was a bit — okay, very — cheesy, it did help a little.

Yunho's apartment was bigger than Jaejoong had expected. Yunho explained that he lived with three other roommates. Said roommates were currently out on an evening snack run and would be back soon, he added. After lending Jaejoong some dry clothes — too big, but snuggly and warm —, Yunho pulled out a first-aid kit and started to sterilise the cuts on his face. Jaejoong winced as Yunho accidentally touched his cheek bone a bit too heavily, but shook his head as the other apologised. He knew the other didn't mean it. He wasn't Yihan. He was Yunho. Owner of Taepoong. Roommate with three others.

Suddenly the room filled with loud voices as Yunho's roommate's returned with bags of food in their hands. The voices fell silent the second the three guys saw their new houseguest.

"Hey, guys, this is Jaejoong", Yunho said. "He was sitting in the park when I was walking Taepoong."

"Dude, what happened to you?" A guy who was almost as tall as Yunho, with mismatched eyes, almost jumped over the sofa to get a closer look at Jaejoong. "Did you get mugged?"

Jaejoong shook his head, blushing as he bit his lower lip. He was ashamed to tell the truth. He was ashamed over how he had let Yihan treat him.

"Just eat your food, Changmin", the guy with the round face and big forehead said, tossing a Choco Pie at the tall guy. Jaejoong was grateful for the other man saving him from embarrassment a little longer. "I'm Yoochun, and this is Junsu", he said, pointing at the third guy, who smiled gently.

"Are you hungry?" Junsu asked, holding out a steam bun. His voice was pleasantly husky. At the question, Jaejoong realised that he was starving. He hadn't eaten dinner today. Yihan had unzipped his jeans the second he came home from work, and seven minutes later, Jaejoong had limped into the shower, trying not to bleed on the floor.

"Are you from around here?" Yoochun asked. Jaejoong shook his head. Judging by the time, he'd been running for over an hour straight. He couldn't even be from the next neighbourhood.

"I don't even know where 'around here' is", Jaejoong said quietly. "I just ran, and this is where I stopped. I'm from Cheongdam-dong."

"You ran from Cheongdam to here?!" Changmin exclaimed. "Dude, this is Mapo! You ran all the way across Seoul? Why?"

Realising that he couldn't keep the truth from the four others much longer, he glanced towards the TV clock. 00:02. No longer his birthday.

"I ran... I ran for my life. I want to live again. I want to be me again. Not how I was with him. He hurt me so bad..." Jaejoong's voice choked up as he finally started to cry. It was too painful to say more. He didn't need to. They understood. Yunho took him into his arms and let him cry against his chest, rocking him gently, like his mother used to do when he was little.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Jaejoong cried until he fell asleep. He didn't notice how Yunho carried him to his bedroom and put him down on the bed. He didn't notice how Junsu curled up next to him, disregarding the others' words to leave him alone, insisting that Jaejoong needed to be hugged right now. He didn't notice how the others decided that Junsu was right and squeezed themselves onto the bed. All he could do was snuggle into the warmth and kindness surrounding him and sleep well for the first time in years.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Jaejoong ended up staying at the apartment, healing and returning to his old self with the help of his newfound friends. Yihan had found him about two months later, and Jaejoong may or may not have splashed his fresh cup of coffee over the other before slamming the door in his face, and he may or may not have enjoyed it immensely.

Now, six months after Yunho — or rather, Taepoong, — found him in the park, Jaejoong was back to his old, dorky, happy self. Sick of eating greasy and painfully unimaginative bachelor food, Jaejoong had promptly taken on the role of designated cook, which the others did not mind in the very least.

Changmin, who was the youngest in the apartment, sometimes jokingly called Jaejoong the mother of the group, just like he joked about Yunho being the father. He didn't mean anything by it other than an affectionate joke, and the mood was slightly ruined when he added that Junsu would be the pet of their little family, but it stirred something in Jaejoong. He had come to like hearing that worn out joke. Partly because it reminded him that the four dorks were his family and that this apartment was his home, but also because he kinda almost in a friend-to-friend type of way had a little itty bitty crush on Yunho, and any allusion to them being a couple woke the butterflies in his stomach. This was all highly secret and unofficial, of course, which was why Yoochun, Junsu and Changmin could see it clear as day every time Jaejoong looked at Yunho. What Jaejoong didn't know was that they saw the same thing in Yunho's eyes.

Lately, Jaejoong had noticed how the three younger members of their little group often sat huddled together, whispering about something that seemed very secret. When he asked them about it, they just told him to wait and see. It bothered Jaejoong to no end, and when he vented to Yunho, the taller man just laughed.

"This is their M.O. Just let them do their thing. Something nice usually comes out of it."

The following Saturday evening, Changmin, Yoochun and Junsu all curiously had some errands to run at the same time, and it was very important to them that Yunho and Jaejoong watch the apartment together. Little did the two oldest know that their 'errands' were to Seunghyun's apartment next door, from where they would set their plan into action.

Yoochun made a phone call, and ten minutes later, Yunho answered the door and greeted the delivery man with an inquisitive expression.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Delivery for Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong."

"That's us, but we didn't order anything."

"It was ordered by a Mr. Yoo Sumin to this address."

"Yoo Sumin?" Yunho repeated in utter confusion.

"Yes, apparently he lives at this address as well, judging by his information."

"Ah, _that_ Yoo Sumin. Yeah, I got it. Thank you."

Shooting Jaejoong an exasperated look he weighed the package in his hands, admittedly slightly curious as to what the three stooges had come up with this time.

Inside the standard brown package was a pink box with the writing "Operation Yunjae Special Emergency Kit" on the lid. Judging by the generous amount of cat and coconut tree stickers on the lid, Junsu had clearly been left in charge of decorating.

"Wtf is Yunjae?" Jaejoong muttered under his breath while opening the lid.

"I think we are", Yunho said when he saw the contents of the box. Several romantic movies, chocolate covered strawberries and luxury pralines at first sight, and at the bottom of the box, dirty dice, condoms and a pair of purple fluffy handcuffs.

"Fifty says Yoochun and Changmin went half-n-half on the content", Yunho sighed.

"Mhm. Aren't maknaes supposed to be the innocent ones?"

"If that's the case, Changmin has never heard of that rule... Why did they make this anyway?"

"They probably think we've got something... going on... and..."

"Wanna push us together..." Yunho filled in when Jaejoong became to embarrassed to continue. "So... Do we have something going on?"

"I don't know... Do we?"

"I think so", Yunho said, suddenly eyeing Jaejoong's lips with great interest.

"Yeah, me too", Jaejoong replied, equally preoccupied with Yunho's lips.

Their kiss was long overdue, rushed and sloppy, yet the best thing ever. They shared a look and a smile, bringing the pink box with them to the bedroom, leaving the DVDs for later.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Around one in the morning, Jaejoong woke up when his phone buzzed. It was a message from Changmin. He, Junsu and Yoochun were spending the night at Seunghyun's to give "Yunjae" some privacy.

**Voldemin: So? Did you like our surprise? Was it worth the wait? =P**

**Jaeumma: You'll be sleeping in your own beds from now on**

**Voldemin: We'll see about that... =P Cockblocking is twice as fun as matchmaking...**

**Jaeumma: No sex Yunjae = no food Yoosumin**

**Voldemin: Nuuuuu T^T**

After putting away his phone, Jaejoong felt Yunho's arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Told you nice things would come from letting those three run wild", the taller man whispered into Jaejoong's neck.

"Very nice", Jaejoong agreed, interlocking his fingers with those belonging to his new boyfriend. "Yunnie-yah?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is what happens when I let a story write itself. Please excuse the derp.


End file.
